


You Nearly Took My Head Off With Your Teeth

by ActualHurry



Series: A Drifter's Gambit: Unabridged [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, impermanent death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry
Summary: The Drifter takes the Renegade with him when scouting Gambit arenas, on occasion. And on occasion, they return to the Derelict together.(Set during "Checking the Chamber".)EDIT 3/7: Revised to comply with lore revealed during Joker's Wild.





	You Nearly Took My Head Off With Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 3/7: Revised to comply with lore revealed during Joker's Wild. No spoilers outright, but hints are contained within.

“Why Nessus?”

“ _Patience,_ friend. Anybody ever tell you, ‘good things come to those who don’t interrupt great big reveals’? You’ll see.”

Shin’s grimace was hidden by his helmet, but his displeased rumble was enough to get the emotion across to Drifter. Not that it made a difference. Drifter kept on walking straight through the field. Vex parts littered the ground around them. Red leaves on alien trees occasionally crunched beneath their boots, scarlet moss drooping from high above. Shin brushed past some particularly low hanging, vine-y moss, shaking off the remnants from his gloved hand. In the distance, a loud rattling and humming grew louder as they approached.

“You want another Gambit space,” Shin guessed.

Drifter threw a smug look back at him. “Aw. You know me so well.”

Shin bit back his response: _Unfortunately_.

When they came out of the little grove they’d been walking through, the source of the metal droning and humming became clearer – a Cabal drill, driving down into the squared-off terrain. It wasn’t manned, despite still running. In fact, the whole area looked abandoned. Half of a completed Cabal base, but no Cabal. Shimmering pools of radiolarian fluid, but no Vex. Shin looked high at the steppes on the opposite side of the zone and thought he could make out the glow of a portal.

“Gimmicky,” he noted, trailing after Drifter, who seemed to be walking to an imagined centerpiece, right smack dab in the middle of everything.

“Fun,” Drifter corrected, raising his arms high as he reached his goal. “Bank here, portal there –” and he gestured to the way they’d come “– and one, two, three.” He pointed up to the steppes, away to the drill, and back to the base. “Three new and exciting places to throw fodder out to ‘em. What d’ya think?”

“Fitting for your purposes.”

“Sticks with the theme, don’t it.” Drifter grinned wide as he slammed a transmat beacon into the ground between his feet.

Before they could bring down the materials to get the bank set up, a Vex cloud appeared around them. Shin took three steps back and raised his hand cannon, one unfamiliar to him compared to the one he kept tucked away. It was too recognizable. (And sometimes, he thought it was too precious or too dire.) Drifter didn’t bother ducking away from the coming storm. He just scooped his rifle off his back and readied it.

“You didn’t clear the space,” Shin said, disapproval threaded through his voice. The static cloud darkened.

“Boo fuckin’ hoo. Besides, I told you.” Drifter leveled a look at him. “That’s your job, compadre.”

“Yeah, _after_ we check these backroad places out. Not before.”

Drifter sucked air between his teeth. “Eh. Who cares?”

The noise cloud lifted and a group of Vex appeared in a combat formation, dropping in already firing off. Shin immediately set to shooting them dead-on, radiolarian fluid gushing and exploding outwards, coating the ground and sizzling wherever it landed. His Ghost alerted him to another set of Vex approaching from the drill side of the would-be arena, and he swapped to his sniper rifle as Drifter finished off the initial group.

Scoped in, waiting, Shin fired at two Hobgoblins in the distance, triggering the first’s solar shield and causing the other to combust on the spot. He heard the glitchy chitter of more Goblins near them as he lowered the scope, followed by Drifter’s hissing swear.

“Whoa-ho there,” came Drifter’s shitty callout through the comms, which Shin felt was uncharacteristically kind and equally as unnecessary, because he was already stabbing a blazing knife through the looming Minotaur’s narrow midsection. “Neeever mind. Hey, if that cloak a’yours was shorter, I’d be able to check out that ass of yours while in action. Wouldn’t that be better for the both of us?”

Shin’s face burned beneath his helmet. He yanked the knife out with a splatter of white fluid and shook it off before it ate through his armor. “Of all times –”

“What, this don’t got you hot and bothered?”

Shin didn’t deign to answer that, but it didn’t matter anyway because a Hobgoblin up on the steppes fired a shot that pierced Drifter straight through the legs and sent him to the ground. Shin put a bullet through the Hobgoblin not even a whole second later, but he wasn’t in a terrible rush to go check on the other Lightbearer. After all, hordes of Vex were still teleporting in to contribute to the fight. Immediate threat first, then he’d check up on Drifter.

Except…

“This fuckin’ _hurts_ ,” Drifter complained.

Another Minotaur. Shin threw a knife and fired right after, blowing it up as the rest of the Vex marched nearer. He glanced over, watching with bemusement as Drifter dragged himself a bit closer.

“My legs. Of all things! Don’t those bastards usually aim for the brain? Who told them to get smart about it?” 

Shin muted the channel and kept firing away, but he couldn’t mute his actual ears. Throwing a grenade towards the Vex closest to them, he considered blowing out his own eardrums.

“What’s next, they shoot me in the dick? Heh. So long as it ain’t me, that’s actually pretty funny.”

It seemed like Drifter was planning his pauses around his reloads, which was likely the second worst thing he’d ever done to inconvenience him. Shin stopped short as his grenade exploded, Vex parts flung through the air, when an idea occurred to him.

“Finally paying me mind,” started Drifter in a lazy half-sneer as Shin turned around to face him, but then he paused as Shin lifted his gun towards him. “Oh, wow. Someone’s feeling feisty.”

“You’re distracting me,” Shin said, and then shot him in the head.

The rest of the fight was blissfully straightforward after that. The Vex waves stalled out and finally stopped entirely once Shin had made an impressive pile around Drifter’s floating Ghost. All these parts and pieces, odds and ends, were something Drifter would probably appreciate. Not that he realized all the work Shin had just done for him, considering Shin had killed him not very long ago.

With a sigh, Shin holstered his gun and walked over to the Ghost. It didn’t seem to be much like his own, but not many Ghosts were like Jaren’s. Most Ghosts only got to pick their person – or poison – once. Regardless, it wasn’t one for chatter, and neither was Shin.

He initiated resurrection, giving the Ghost the all-clear, and then waited.

Not five seconds later, Drifter took the place of his corpse, pieced together again, standing. Only a flash of what was close to discomfort showed that maybe he hadn’t liked Shin’s smartass move, but it disappeared fast. In fact, he seemed appreciative as he glanced around Shin’s carnage, and then at Shin himself.

“Lookin’ good,” Drifter told him, and with a leer like that Shin was half-tempted to put him down again. He came closer, inspecting. “And lookie here. Not a scratch on you. Must be some Guardian, comin’ outta a siege like that unscathed.”

“I got a knack for shooting things.” If only he knew.

“That you do.” But the way Drifter said it made it sound dirty, and Shin crossed his arms to keep from grabbing at his gun. “Playing hard to get makes it more fun later, y’know,” Drifter called back to him as he made his way to the biggest group of Vex parts, already kneeling to go through them all. “Just sayin’.”

Shin wondered where his standards had gone, and then wondered if he’d ever had any at all.

He hated that Drifter was right, too. Hated that not even ten minutes back to getting on that stupid, clunky, broken excuse of a ship, he was against a wall and groaning with his head thrown back as Drifter took his cock into his mouth. The only blessing was that when he was occupied like this, Drifter couldn’t say anything that ruined the moment. Not that he didn’t try. But Shin had taken to fisting his short hair between tight fingers at times like that, and then they both got more of what they wanted – Shin was given his silence, and Drifter was given a mouthful of dick.

His pants were only down as far as they needed to be. Shin rocked his hips into Drifter’s mouth and Drifter let him, up until he got his hands on Shin’s ass and _pulled_ him further in. Shin wasn’t going to stop him if he was feeling eager.

Drifter sucked, gave just a hint of teeth at the end and Shin could have either punched him or asked _again_. A tongue pressed at the underside of his cock as lips stayed sealed around his length, Drifter’s head bobbing up and down, faster and faster. Shin nearly shivered, so, so close to the edge, right at the line –

Drifter pulled off from around him, peering upward. “Hey.”

“ _What?_ ” Shin demanded, more desperately than he’d ever ‘fess up to.

From the glitter in his eyes, Drifter recognized what he’d done to him. “I’m in a _mood_ , pal. If you catch my drift.”

He absolutely didn’t, and set about to grimly wrapping fingers around his own cock to do it himself if Drifter wasn’t going to do it for him. Then it occurred to him that he was jerking off to the Drifter’s face, and Shin paused his motions by clinging to whatever dignity he had left.

“Hey, hey, I wasn’t about to stop you.” Drifter’s hands slipped further back, grabbing his ass tight and making Shin exhale, heavy. Then he teased his entrance. “Am I makin’ myself clear yet?”

Shin wet his lips. “Crystal. But I got a stipulation for you.”

Drifter rubbed his cheek against Shin’s wet dick, smearing his own spit across his face. Under any circumstances besides naked and discussing getting fucked, Shin would have found it disgusting. His dick had other ideas, apparently. “Making it interestin’, I can appreciate. Lemme hear it.”

Shin grabbed the headband from Drifter’s hair and, instead of taking it off, pulled it lower until it acted as a gag around Drifter’s mouth. Under his helmet, he smiled.

Drifter’s brows went up, but he didn’t say anything. Not that he could. Transmatting an unmarked bottle out of nowhere, Drifter coated his fingers and then spun them in the air: _Alright, turn around._ It was a special sort of frustrating, knowing that even without words he could picture exactly what Drifter was saying, but Shin did as requested. He placed his hands against the cool metal of the wall and spread his legs as much as he could without his pants digging into his thighs.

Probably he shouldn’t be letting a man like Drifter slide fingers into his ass using some sort of unknown lube, but Shin had already his orgasm pulled out from under him once and he was very, very keen on getting back to it. Drifter’s expert, calloused fingers had all the breath knocked out of him in no time, working him open with a strange sort of patient approval. Like now that he had gotten what he wanted, he was smug enough to take his time.

Shin reached back and grabbed his wrist finally, right as his legs started to shake under him. “I’m good,” he managed between gritted teeth. “Fuck me.”

Drifter hummed something off-kilter before pulling his wrist from Shin’s grip. A few clothing and clinking sounds later and Shin felt him stand behind him, felt the heat as he got closer and felt the pressure as his cock pressed in. Shin didn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him gasp, not even when he bottomed out and started fucking him with actual effort.

Heat built quickly since he’d already been so close before; Shin braced himself into the wall and Drifter’s head dropped against his shoulder, followed by some sort of growl of a sound. Shin reached back again, this time finding Drifter’s face and hooking a finger into the side of the headband, pulling it hard enough that Drifter had to curve himself entirely against Shin, his chin digging into Shin’s back. But he’d slowed, and Shin needed more.

“Don’t you stop,” Shin told him, quick and angry and needier than he liked, already reaching down between his own legs again to fist his cock.

Drifter made another noise, something teasing and lilting, and slowed even more. Shin jerked his head harder with the headband and got a rough thrust in turn. It startled a moan out of him, one he couldn’t cut off fast enough, but it was what Drifter wanted – he rewarded him with fast and hard and _good_ and Shin nearly bit his tongue off as he toppled over the edge and into orgasm in a few more moments.

He didn’t pay attention to Drifter after that, just stayed as he was while Drifter finished. On Shin’s armor, no less. How was he supposed to tell what was radiolarian fluid and what was jizz? He’d have to kill himself just to get his armor in order again.

“Now _that’s_ a fuck,” Drifter said contentedly, smacking his lips that must’ve gone dry with the headband in the way. “I’m just curious, is teasin’ the hell outta me a thing you do on purpose, or total accident? ‘Cause it does something for me, not gonna lie.”

Shin busied himself with getting his pants buckled. “I’m going to run the perimeter of the new Gambit arena.”

“All business, huh.” Drifter laughed, fixing up his headband again. There was a light mark where it’d chafed his face a bit from the force of Shin pulling at it. It was a satisfying sight. “Take it easy, partner. And you know where to find me if you need me for… anything. Anything at all.”

Shin looked at him a few seconds longer before glancing away. He needed to make some calls, needed to get the Redjacks to handle clearing out the areas from now on. Traveler knows he didn’t need a repeat of what had happened earlier.

He pretended not to notice Drifter smirking at his slight limp on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> (Also, is it just me, or is Shin's voice in the game itself not very... fitting, for the way he's written in the lore? The perils of reading so much about someone you never hear until you do, I suppose.)


End file.
